1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a baking oven having a baking oven housing, having a baking chamber, having at least one supply inlet for the feeding of dough pieces into the baking chamber, having at least one delivery outlet for the delivery of dough pieces from the baking chamber, having a circulating air source and having a means of conveyance for conveying the dough pieces from the supply inlet through the baking chamber to the delivery outlet. In addition, the invention relates to a baking system with such baking oven and a means of conveyance arranged upstream thereof for conveying dough pieces to the baking oven.
2. Background Art
Such a baking oven is known from obvious prior use. The flexibility of such a known baking oven still leaves much to be desired, in particular in respect of the requirements placed on a baking oven in a baking shop, i.e. on an oven that is directly accessible for customers in a shop.